PQ: Lightning
by LittleHawkeye
Summary: What would happen when Grace goes to the beach with a storm on the way? First Pirate Queen fanfic. :D Some implied Tiernan/Grace, because I'm awesome like that. xD


_A/N: My first ever Pirate Queen one-shot! :D Kinda on the spot because my crazy fangirl mind has been wanting to do one for this musical for a while now. :') Hope you enjoy it! Remember, read and review it! It's what fuels the writer! _

* * *

><p>It started out as a beautiful day in Clew Bay. The sun was shining and everyone was roaming around doing their daily deeds. Including a mischievous young girl. Having explored for most of the day she grinned as she found her best friend.<p>

Sneaking up to him, she tiptoed closer until he was within range and jumped onto his back.

"G-Grace!" He yelled out trying not to topple over from her added on weight on him. Grunting softly he couldn't help but chuckle after.

"Hey there, Tiernan!" She laughed softly then dropped off of his back. Starting to rock on her heels, she couldn't help but grin while looking at him. "Whatcha up to?"

Tiernan glanced at her while she was still on her back. "Hey there, Grace." Having her off of his back, he straightened up then turned around and looked at her properly. "What am I up to? I'm just doing some chores that mam told me to do." He raised his eyebrow curiously. "What are you up to?"

Continuing to rock on her heels, she shrugged slightly. "Not much. But, I'm bored right now... When you're done, wanna play with me?" She pleaded hopefully.

He sighed softly then looked towards the sky. "If I finish in time. Looks like a storm is coming soon." Tiernan rubbed the back of his neck then glanced back to the brunette next to him.

Grace whined softly. "What are you talking about? It's a beautiful day! Sure, there's a few clouds, but there's nothing too bad." Crossing her arms, she pouted slightly.

"Storms could creep up on you, Grace." He stated softly. "I've been on sea, and I know what it's like for it to creep up." Tiernan shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Bah! Like a storm would happen." Grace scoffed. "Well, I'll be at our beach when your done, okay?" She grinned then ran off before he had a chance to answer.

Having had his back turned, he just nodded and continued with his chores. Then where she said she was going clicked into his mind. "Grace! No!" He groaned then tossed the wood he was gathering away and ran after her.

The clouds started to blacken and made roaring noises. Taking note of this, Grace couldn't help but stare at the sky while this was happening. Blinking a few times, she just continued to stare.

Seeing lightning, Tiernan silently swore then ran towards Grace on the beach. He looked at her and tried to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. Realizing that nothing was working, he groaned and tried again.

Grace then snapped out of it. Her gaze went to Tiernan and she smiled softly. She was about to say something when a bolt of lightning struck right near them. Seeing this, she screamed then nearly passed out onto the sand.

Yelling out when the lightning nearly hit them, Tiernan looked to Grace and caught her before she hit the sand. "Cac... Grace! Are you okay? Come on, Grace! Wake up!" He bit his lip then carried her as fast as he could to her home.

Waking up while Tiernan was carrying her, Grace looked around and started to breath heavily. She clung to him as if for dear life and started to cry, realizing that she could have died right then and there.

"Oi, Grace." He sighed softly then stopped and patted her back softly. "Hey, Gracey.. It's alright. Please don't cry."

"Tiernan. I could have died there. You could have died! A lightning bolt almost hit the both of us.." Her crying then started to make her body shake.

Sighing softly again, Tiernan continued his way to her home and didn't bother knocking when he reached it. Just walking inside, he headed to her room and placed her on the bed. Caressing her cheek softly, another soft sigh escaped him. "Don't worry, Grace. I won't let you die. I'll make sure nothing ever hurts you. I'll always be there for you." Fixing a stray hair back into place on her head, he stood up and was about to leave, before he was stopped by something grabbing his hand.

Grace looked at him with the face with red eyes from crying. "D-Don't leave me yet, p-please..."

Tiernan glanced down at her with a look full of sorrow. The lightning bolt must of scared her more then he thought. He nodded slightly then stayed with her. "I'm here, Grace."

She then shook her head, scooting over and making room for him on her bed. "Lay down, please?" Grace asked while sniffling.

He blushed slightly. Even against his better judgment, he lied next to her. Looking at her face and studying her features, even after she fell asleep, Tiernan didn't bother on leaving quite yet. "I'll always be here for you, Gracey." He murmured softly then smiled lightly to himself.


End file.
